At present, in the process of conventional well-drilling, the drilling pressure is mainly applied directly by the drilling machine to drive a drill to crush rocks, and a ground mud pump is used to inject well-drilling liquid to clean the well bottom and bring up rock bits. This kind of well-drilling method consumes a large amount of energy but produces a low efficiency, and it costs much for the same drilled depth, which causes great problems especially in the case of a deep well. In the patent No.EP06645A1, due to the defect in structure that the elongated position-limiting rod of the reversing valve moves synchronously with the power cylinder, the pressurizing pump must be lengthened a length of 3 strokes. Although the US Flow Drill utilizes a conventional dual-cylinder dual-action pressurizing method to realize a continuous bi-directional discharge of ultrahigh-pressure liquid, a 3-stage pressure-charging must be employed if an ultrahigh-pressure rock-crushing and well-drilling is required. Thus, the whole length of the pump must be at least 5 m and the velocity of it must be about 1.5 m/sec, which make the whole machine have longer length, complex structure, high costs and a shorter life time.